Rising Doubt
by GohanRules
Summary: Carlos can't help but let his self-consciousness come through when hateful words begin to slip out of Camille's mouth. Can Logan help convince him that what they have is real? And what can he do about Cammile?


**Author's note: **Oh my gosh! I'm so excited about this one. As usual, this was really fun to write. I love writing Cargan. But this one is kind of different from most of my other writings. If you've read my author's notes before, you'd know that I don't really have much confidence with my writing, but this one is different. I actually think I did pretty well with this one. Please tell me what you think after you read this. It would mean a lot. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I did writing.

**Warnings: **m/m, language, kind-of-not-really-angst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush…sorry.

* * *

><p>The day was dark and murky. The sky was covered in wispy gray of clouds that refrained of the slightest amount of sunshine to pass. Palm trees bended and tilted to the will of the strong winds. Loud thunder drummed through the air, signaling a storm was on its way. It was an ideal day to lay on the couch, pop in a DVD, and cuddle with the one you love. Which was exactly what Carlos and Logan intended to do, but first, Carlos had to get Logan's special moose tracks ice cream. How could he even <em>think <em>about cuddling with _anyone _without having his favorite ice cream first? Or at least, that's what Logan had said. The Latino couldn't help but to roll his eyes at that. He had then gone on to state that Carlos should be the _only _one he should be thinking about cuddling with. The pale boy only giggled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, handing him a five dollar bill and the cutest pout he could manage. And they both knew Carlos couldn't say no to _the_ pout.

So here he was, a fat, black coat around his body and a plastic white bag in his hand flapping with the wind. His trusty helmet was tightly strapped over his head, successfully holding back the cold air from touching his warm scalp. Carlos had a wide smile on his face as he walked through the entrance of the Palmwood. He was distractedly humming the tune to "Boyfriend" while he made his way closer to the elevator. Only a minute till he got to be with his wonderful boyfriend and begin spending the day with him on the couch. Just the way it should be. Carlos was just a few wide strides from reaching the open elevator door when he was unceremoniously pulled back harshly by his bicep. The short young man was barely able to keep himself from falling. He looked up annoyed, expecting to see James smirking at him, but instead met eyes with a furious looking Camille. His glare instantly dropped and was replaced by a concerned frown.

"Camille, what's wrong?"

"Where are _you_ going?" the brunette questioned angrily. The shorter of the two raised an eyebrow in confusion as he smiled at Camille.

"I just got back from bringing Logie's favorite ice cream and now I'm-,"

"Just so you know, I know _everything_," the girl interrupted. Carlos opened his mouth dumbly and gave Camille a blank look, waiting for her to elaborate. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"God, you're so stupid!" The Latino flinched at the word, a frown appearing on his face. "I _know_ about you and Logan!"

The Hispanic froze for a second before letting out a large breath. The smile appeared back on his face, this one a little more excited.

"That's great! You don't know how happy I am about this. Logan's been wanting to tell you for so long, but he's too scared so I-"

"Logan's not a fag," the brunette snapped. Carlos nearly dropped the ice cream as his mouth dropped open in surprise. He stared at the girl in front of him with a hurt look on his face.

"What?" he mumbled dumbly.

"I'm telling you, that just because you're a fag, doesn't mean you have the right to try to turn Logan into one."

Soft, brown eyes hardened in a second at the mention of his boyfriend. The boy's shoulders stiffened and his fists clenched.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be one of Logan's best friends. Why is it so hard to accept that Logan and I love each other?"

The question was immediately answered by a long, fake laugh. Carlos unzipped his puffy, black coat as he patiently waited for the little act to finish.

"You think he loves you? Yea right, he doesn't love _you_. He loves _me_. He's just going through a phase, but once he knows that he much prefers tit over tat, he'll be running back to me, begging for me to straighten him back up. If you know what I mean," the girl ended with a quick wink. Carlos could feel his blood boiling as his body shook in anger. No matter how much he didn't want to believe her words, he could already feel them feeding into his self-consciousness, feeding the doubt he had in himself. He bit his bottom lip in worry as his thoughts began to run wild. What if Logan really _was _just using him to experiment? The brunet meant everything to Carlos. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if Logan decided things wouldn't work out between them.

The Latino was startled out of his conflicting thoughts by a sudden snap of fingers. His eyes refocused to see Camille smiling at him victoriously. He avoided her gaze and turned to walk away. He punched the elevator button repeatedly, willing the thing to arrive sooner. He wasn't able to hide the flinch when Camille began talking again.

"Make sure to tell Logan that he can come over to my room whenever he gets bored of his little boy toy."

_DING!_

Carlos jumped into the elevator and pressed the second floor button as fast as he could. He let out an appreciative breath he hadn't known he was holding in as soon as the doors closed back up.

* * *

><p>"Carlos!"<p>

Carlos reached behind him to lock the door as he shot a confused look. He gave off a high pitched squeak as he was suddenly knocked down by something hard and warm. His butt hit the floor hard as he was being attacked all over his face by a pair of soft lips. A burst of giggles escaped him as the other's mouth made contact with his sensitive flesh.

"Logie, what are you doing?" he managed between laughs. Logan pulled back and smiled widely at Carlos.

"I missed you. You were gone forever!" the brunet whined. The Latino blushed faintly and grinned. He looked to the side to see the plastic bag with Logan's ice cream in it. The grin fell from his face, replaced by a solemn look, and he looked down to his lap.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your ice cream?"

Logan's frowned at Carlos and reached forward to place his pale hand on the other's warm cheek. He lifted Carlos' hand so that they met gazes.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen when you were out?" Logan asked suspiciously. Carlos shook his head slowly as he put his hand over Logan's on his cheek.

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything," the genius said seriously without skipping a beat. The short teen smiled sadly and nodded as he put his hand down. He stood up abruptly and picked the pint of ice cream up. He placed it on the table and began walking away quickly in fast strides. Logan jumped up from the floor and hurriedly reached Carlos. He wrapped his arms around the Latino from behind and hugged hum tightly, his face pushed into the shorter's clothed back.

"Carlos, I love you so much. You're the most important thing I've ever had and will have in my life. I'd be lost without you. I can't imagine how I'd live if I didn't have you with me. You're my other half, my soul mate. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just tell me how and I-,"

Before Logan could go on with his worried rambling, the teen in his arms turned and stopped him by connecting their lips harshly. Logan was surprised, but reciprocated the passionate exchanged. He could feel Carlos wrapping his trembling arms in a vice like grip around his midsection. His cheek was moist and his mind drifted off in thought. He was crying? How had he not noticed that? He breathlessly pulled away from the kiss and his eyes fluttered open. They widened in surprise when he noticed the fat tears leaking from Carlos' light brown, pained eyes. Logan grabbed Carlos' face with both hands and bit his lip in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I just your experiment?" Carlos whispered. The pale boy's face dropped.

"What?"

"Are you just using me to test yourself?"

"Carlos, I don't understand what you're trying to ask me."

Carlos pushed Logan off of him forcefully, Logan almost tripping over his feet and falling.

"Damn it! I'm asking if you're using me to find out if you're gay!"

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed and he could feel his eyes watering. He blinked repeatedly, hiding back his tears, and clenched his fists.

"How could you think I'd do that to you? You _know_ I love you. I love you _so much_."

Logan turned on his heel and began to walk off angrily. A flood of guilt and concern began to overcome Carlos as he watched his boyfriend speed away from him.

"L-Logan, wait! I'm sorry. I know you love me."

Logan stopped in his movements, but kept his back towards the Latino, his knuckles white from the tight fists he still had.

"Then why? Did I do something to make you feel like this?"

Carlos' eyes widened and he ran to Logan. He circled his arms around Logan from behind and pressed face into the brunet's back, unknowingly mimicking the actions of the other from just a few minutes ago.

"Please, no. Don't think that. You didn't do anything. I promise."

The pale young man pulled the strong arms off of him and faced Carlos with an angry expression.

"Tell me who it was."

"Logie, it doesn't matter. It's my fault, I shouldn't have doubted anything. I was just too stupid to think for myself."

Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. He frowned slightly before he pecked the raven-haired teen's supple lips.

"You're not stupid Carlitos. You were tricked. And I want to know who it was so I can go kick their ass," he whispered with a small smile at the end. Carlos giggled at the thought.

"I doubt you would kick a girl's ass. No matter how much Camille deserves it…," he mumbled the last sentence to himself with a scowl on his face. Logan pulled away from Carlos and stared at him confusedly.

"Camille? _She _told you I was just using you?"

Carlos nodded timidly. Logan's jaw clenched and an animalistic growl escaped his throat.

"That bitch! Where the hell is she? Come one Carlos," Logan pulled Carlos with him as they walked out the door.

"W-where are we g-going?"

"To find her so I can have a talk with her," the brunet hissed venomously. Carlos gulped as they reached the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Camille! Camille, open the fucking door! Camille! Cami-"<p>

"Alright, it's open! What the h-, oh, hey Logan." The brunette smiled flirtatiously at the other brunet as she flipped her hair back. She didn't even notice the presence of the other, shorter teen net to Logan. She didn't even take notice of the fuming look Logan was giving her until he spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan breathed dangerously. Camille's, smiled dropped and she gave him a blank look.

"What do you mean?"

"What the fuck did you tell Carlos?"

A small whimper was heard from Carlos as he was brought into the conversation. The girl turned to him, seeing his presence for the first time. Her eyes narrowed at him threateningly, and Logan didn't like it one bit.

"Don't look at him like that!"

She snapped her head back at Logan and crossed her arms.

"Why not? What are you going to do about it? Beat me up?"

Logan bit his lip. He knew he couldn't it her, but he sure as hell wanted to right now. Camille smiled at him and leaned against the doorframe.

"C'mon Logie, let's just go."

"Stupid fag," the brunette mumbled quietly. Logan's face turned red in anger and he leaned in, his face only mere inches away from Camille's. She looked into his eyes fearfully.

"Shut the fuck up," he seethed calmly. She pushed him away.

"Why do you keep defending him? He's just a queer!"

"Logan, please, can we just go?"

Logan turned his head to the side, all traces of anger gone from his face. Carlos had small rivulets sliding down his caramel-colored cheeks. The pale boy worriedly pulled Carlos into his embrace and began whispering things into his ear.

"Don't cry Carlos. Don't believe anything she says. You know I love you."

Carlos nodded his head willed his tears to stop.

"I know. I love you too," he said with a soft smile and pulled away from the embrace. They both turned back to Camille who was shaking in anger.

"What's so great about him?" she yelled.

"Everything!"

"But he's just a fag!"

"So am I!"

Two loud gasps sounded off around Logan, and he found himself turning to Carlos with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on plastered on his face. The Latino grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Logan giggled softly before turning back to a surprised Camille.

"No you're not. Y-you're just going through a phase. L-Logan, please I-,"

Logan rolled his eyes before tugging Carlos closer to him. The shorter let out a surprised squeal when their chests crashed together unceremoniously. Logan held both of his hips and grinned before reaching down and connecting their lips. Carlos moaned softly and his eyes fluttered. His own arms rose and wrapped around Logan's neck. Logan swiped his tongue across Carlos' bottom lip and the Latino instantly opened his mouth, giving the brunet all the access he wanted. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Logan quickly won the fight and proceeded to explore every dip and curve in the other's mouth. His hands slowly travelled down from Carlos' hips and rubbed down the curve of the Latino's ass. He gave a firm squeeze through the tight jeans, and Carlos pulled away from the kiss with a loud moan.

Logan smiled happily at Carlos as they both struggled to regain their breaths. Once their lungs filled with the much needed oxygen, they both turned their attention back to Camille. A mixture of emotions was swirling past her face. She looked as if she didn't know whether to be seething with anger, hurt, or aroused. Logan smirked and scoffed at her.

"That enough proof? Because if it's not," the pale boy wrapped his arm possessively around Carlos waist and connected their hips. "I'm sure we can figure out some _other _way to convince you."

Carlos chuckled at his side as he hugged Logan. At that moment, the confusion left Camille's expression, along with most of the other feelings. Now, all she showed was pure hatred. Her chest was heaving overdramatically and she was grinding her teeth. Suddenly, her hand pulled back and shot forward again, aiming directly for Logan's face. The genius closed his eyes, steeling himself for the hit he knew would come eventually, but after a few seconds, he realized it wasn't coming. He opened his eyes to see Carlos in front of him, holding Camille's wrist in his tight grasp. Logan could tell Carlos wasn't holding back much, seeing as the Hispanic's knuckles were white. He looked up at Camille and saw her attempting to escape the vice-like grasp.

"Are you _really_ sure you want to do that? Because if you want," Carlos reached behind him and pulled Logan next to him by the waist so that their sides were touching. "I'm sure I can break your wrist."

Logan was surprised how serious his Carlos sounded. He'd never heard such sincere anger be spoken form the shorter teen. He had to admit, it was a little arousing to see Carlos being the dominant one for once. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips and he looked up to see Camille desperately tugging at her own arm. Logan decided to spare her for the moment being, and kissed Carlos on the cheek.

"It's okay Carlitos. She's not worth it. Let's go."

Carlos reluctantly let go and gave her one last glare before dragging Logan away from her and towards the elevator with his arm still around his hip. Logan chuckled at the action and looked at Carlos.

"Um, baby, you can let go now."

"No."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Logie! The movie's starting!" Carlos yelled from his spot on the large orange couch. Logan came in running from the kitchen with a bowl in each hand.<p>

"Sorry, sorry. I was getting the popcorn and my ice cream!" Logan exclaimed with a large grin as he plopped down next to Carlos and put the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Carlos rolled his eyes at his obsessed boyfriend and grabbed the blanket from the other side of the couch. He put his legs up on the couch and leaned into Logan's side. The brunet smiled and draped an arm around his shoulders as Carlos laid the blanket over them. Logan put the bowl of moose tracks on his blanketed back and kissed Carlos' forehead before taking a big spoonful of his favorite desert.

"I love you."

"Are you talking to me or the ice cream?" Carlos giggled. Logan blushed as he put down the spoon.

"Both," he teased.

"Yea, I figured."

"But you'll always be number one in my heart," Logan said. He kissed Carlos' forehead again and took another spoonful of his ice cream.

"I don't want to be your number one. I want to be your only one." Logan pouted at Carlos and looked between him and the bowl on his lap. His gaze switched between the two several times before Carlos spoke up again.

"You're taking way too long with this decision," he laughed.

"Can you be the only one _after _I finish my bowl?"

The Latino rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Deal."

"Yes!" Logan beamed as he attacked Carlos' face with sweet kisses.

"I love you Carlitos," he said seriously. Carlos smiled softly.

"I love you too Logie."

The two turned to the TV as the main characters came into view on the screen. It was quiet for another moment.

"Don't worry ice cream. I still love you too," Logan whispered.

"Logan…"

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's over. Cue cutesy ending. So other than the multiple typos (I'm really lazy when it comes to editing my own work), how was it? I was sort of going for the whole cuteadorable "stupid, bitchy Camille" type of thing, lol. So please, review and tell me what you think. If you liked it or not.**

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
